Life's A Dance24
by ks
Summary: Please read the author's note at the beginning of the chapter! ALOT happens. PLEASE REVIEW


A/N: The songs in my last chapter were: The first four lines "You Can't Run Away From It", and the rest was "The Journey". The song in this chapter is sung by Garth Brooks. It is what gave me the idea for the title of my story. Please review my story, this isn't written at the end, because it would spoil the moment.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Life's A Dance24  
  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go-unknown  
  
  
  
  
Peter began walking down the path and stopped once he was on campus. He took in a deep breath, trying to assess everything that he needed to do. He looked at his watch, wondering how long he should wait before he gave Curtis the 'ok' to go look for Scott and David.   
  
  
"I'll give them half an hour," he thought to himself.  
  
The sun was setting and most the students were in the cafeteria eating, but he had a feeling the Cliffhanger's were scattered out amongst themselves. He looked around, hoping to see a Cliffhanger, but none were in sight. He began walking towards the lodge to see how Shelby and Susan were doing. He crossed his fingers and said a short prayer, hoping that everything was ok with them. He knew Shelby though, and if Susan were to offend her, Shelby was going to stand up for herself.  
  
"Please don't let them get into it right now," Peter prayed while quickening his pace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
David stared up at the sky. It was getting dark, and he wondered how long they had been out there. He looked over at Scott who was throwing rocks and dirt into some bushes that were in front of him. He let out a sigh, and Scott looked over at him. A small smile crossed David's face  
  
David: When I was younger, I had a crush on Carol Brady. I just thought she was the coolest  
  
Scott gave a little laugh and smiled at him  
  
Scott: I liked Cindy  
  
They both laughed  
  
Both: Marsha, Marsha, Marsha!  
  
They laughed again…  
  
David: That is the most annoying phrase  
  
Scott nodded his head agreeing  
  
Scott: Jan was more annoying than…  
  
David smirked at him  
  
David: Me?  
  
Scott furrowed his brow  
  
Scott: Well…  
  
David laughed at him and threw a clump of leaves in his direction   
  
It turned silent again…  
  
About ten minutes later, David looked over at Scott  
  
David: So what should I do?  
  
Scott gave him a confused look  
  
David leaned his head up against the tree and looked up at the sky  
  
David: Should I go back, or should I run?  
  
Scott looked at the ground and shrugged his shoulders  
  
Scott: It's your choice man  
  
David closed his eyes sighed  
  
David: I wish it wasn't my choice. I wish someone could make if for me and take all this pressure off of me. The one time I am able to make my own choice, I don't want to.  
  
A confused look crossed Scott's face  
  
David opened his eyes. He had forgotten Scott was there, he thought he was just talking to himself.  
  
Scott: I can't tell you what to do man  
  
David shrugged his shoulders  
  
David: I know…  
  
  
  
Sophie sat by Laura, trying to comfort the girl. Sophie hadn't told her the news yet, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Laura was crying, she had been telling Sophie about her nightmares, reliving the accident over and over. Sophie had cried many times, but she was trying to stay strong for Laura, it wasn't easy though.  
  
Sophie: Laura, honey, you need to calm down.  
  
The girl continued to cry…  
  
Sophie: Please Laura, you need to calm down and be strong.   
  
She felt the girls' body shaking and closed her own eyes.  
  
"This is going to be a long night," she thought to herself exhaustedly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott looked over at David  
  
Scott: What do you want to do?  
  
David looked at the ground  
  
David: It doesn't matter what I want to do  
  
Scott furrowed his brow  
  
Scott: Why doesn't it matter? It's your life  
  
David shrugged his shoulders as he continued to stare at the ground  
  
David: It's not really my life. It's my body, but I'm not controlling it  
  
Scott slightly shook his head  
  
Scott: You're not making any sense   
  
David smirked at the ground  
  
David: Do I ever?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Auggie walked outside the nurses' station. He was mad because it was hardly dark yet, and the nurse said Juliete had to go to bed.  
  
"They just won't me outta there," he thought to himself.  
  
He walked a little farther, not knowing where he was going. He wasn't really hungry, and didn't feel like talking to Peter or Sophie. He walked over to the basketball court and picked up and ball, he began dribbling it while looking up at the stars. He quickly stopped dribbling and looked around when he heard something fall over in the direction of the wood shed. A confused look crossed his face as he walked towards the shed. He looked over the pile of wood, and saw someone sitting on the other side…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott sighed, not knowing what to do. David looked over at him with a serious look on his face  
  
David: What landed you here?  
  
A confused look crossed Scott's face. He had forgotten that David didn't know about his past. He shrugged his shoulders  
  
Scott: Drugs and stuff?  
  
David gave a little sneer  
  
David: Well duh it was drugs, but what kind of stuff?  
  
Scott closed his eyes tight, hoping the flashbacks wouldn't come. He breathed a loud sigh of relief when they didn't  
  
Scott: I didn't get along too well with my dad's new wife.  
  
David: *sarcastically* Ah yes, a kids worst nightmare…the step  
  
Scott gave a little smile, knowing what he meant  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby tapped her foot on the ground. She didn't know exactly how to strike a conversation with Scott's mom, and she was having trouble keeping focus. She looked up at the lady, not knowing exactly what to do.  
  
Shelby: Um, if you're hungry, they're serving supper right now.   
  
Susan smiled at the young girl  
  
Shelby: Of course I can't guarantee the stuff is edible, or that it is really food for the matter.  
  
Susan laughed at her, and Shelby watched as a wide smile crossed the lady's face. She looked a lot like Scott with her blonde her and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Of course Scott's eyes are more mesmerizing than that," she thought to herself.  
  
Susan smiled at her. She kicked herself inside for having had asked Peter those questions. It had been a bad week for her, and she had taken her pain out on someone else, and that someone else had been Shelby, and Scott.   
  
Susan: Well, I would love to try it.  
  
Shelby smiled at her  
  
Shelby: Suit yourself, but if you get poisoned from the stuff, it's Peter's school, not mine.  
  
Susan laughed as they both stood up to leave.   
  
At that moment though Peter came running through the doors out of breath.  
  
Shelby smirked at him  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Afraid we were duking it out?  
  
Peter gave her a little grin, knowing he had been outsmarted. He laughed to himself about the whole situation  
  
Susan: Shelby and I were just about to go eat the stuff claimed to be food  
  
Peter gave Shelby a little grin  
  
Peter: I hear she has been telling stories about the food again  
  
Shelby put her hands in the surrendering position and raised her eyebrows  
  
Shelby: Who me? It's not nice to point fingers Peter unless you have proof  
  
Peter grinned at her and 'clicked' his tongue, knowing not to push the situation  
  
Peter: Well, that's fine with me.  
  
Susan nodded her head and proceeded into the cafeteria. Peter held Shelby back…  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
He nodded his head toward the direction Susan had just went in  
  
Peter: Is this all an act for her, Shelby?   
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and tried to walk away, but Peter held his grip  
  
Peter: Shelby, if deep down you are mad, you need to let it out.   
  
"Or it'll eat me up inside," she said to herself annoyed, wondering how many times she had been told that.  
  
Peter: I'm not saying I want you to have some huge blow out, but you do need to let her know how you feel  
  
Shelby looked up at him with a stone face  
  
Shelby: I feel like I'm not hungry anymore.  
  
Peter looked at her for a minute, hoping she would tell him what was bothering her, but she never did. He nodded his head agreeing  
  
Peter: Ok, I will get someone else to keep her company, just remember what I told you  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and walked out of the room  
  
"If I were to let my anger out right now there would be nothing left of this place," she thought to herself while walking outside the lodge.  
  
She looked up at the sky and noticed the moon was rising. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She looked around and noticed a figure sitting under the gazebo. She began walking that way…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
David fidgeted with the leaves he was sitting on. He looked at the tree in front of him  
  
David: So what happened with her?  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders, not knowing if he was ready to talk about it again  
  
Scott: What happened with you?  
  
David gave him a little smirk  
  
David: *sarcastically* I did drugs and stuff  
  
Scott rolled his eyes, annoyed that he couldn't talk about his past  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jacky stood up and began walking back towards her dorm. She had cried more in the last hour than she could ever remember. She wiped her eyes with her shirtsleeve, hoping they didn't look too bad. She then put her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground while walking. She was confused about everything. It wasn't like her to get emotional, but she had no one to talk about it with. She walked past the supply shed, and took a look inside. She noticed a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her, and then she slipped into the shadows…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott clinched his fists and took in a deep breath. He could feel his blood pressure rising, not to mention his heart felt like it would jump out of his chest at any minute. He released his breath and looked straight ahead  
  
Scott: My stepmother abused me  
  
David looked at him shocked. He hadn't expected Scott to tell him anything about his past, and he hadn't expected his past to be anything like this. David tried to speak, but no words came out.  
  
Scott: She molested me, she took advantage of me, and she hurt me  
  
David looked at the ground. He briefly closed his eyes, trying to comprehend everything Scott had just said  
  
David: I- I'm sorry  
  
Scott looked at the ground  
  
Scott: so am I…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby slowly walked towards the gazebo, and immediately recognized the person who was sitting under it.  
  
Shelby: Hey  
  
"Hey"  
  
She walked over and sat by Daisy, staring straight ahead with her  
  
Shelby: So, you trying to stare a whole into that tree or something?  
  
Daisy raised an eyebrow  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Actually, I was hoping it would fall and end my misery now instead of sending me on this treacherous journey known as life  
  
Shelby gave a little smile and nodded her head agreeing  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* It's just so fun isn't it?  
  
Daisy: *dryly* I'm bursting with excitement  
  
They both became silent, and continued staring at the tree in front of them…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott looked over at David. He wasn't asking questions or anything, and Scott wondered why.   
  
Scott: What stuff happened to you?  
  
Scott held his breath, hoping he wouldn't bring up Elaine  
  
David looked to his left, so he wouldn't have to face Scott who was on his right  
  
David: Samo lamo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Juliete sat up in bed and quietly pulled her journal out from under her pillow. She reached over and turned on her night lamp. She smiled to herself, happy she hadn't knocked anything over or made any noise. She opened her journal and turned to a blank page. A look of thought crossed her face as she wondered how to start…  
  
*WRITING*   
  
Dear Journal,  
  
If you think back to all those times I wrote, crying about how unhappy I was, you will remember the promise I made. I promised that one day I would be happy. I know all my old friends used to think I was happy and the luckiest person on earth, but my new friends, especially Auggie, know the real me, and they know I wasn't happy when I first came here. I have some new news now though, it is good news- happy news. My news, journal, is that I am happy. I am happy and I am never going to let anyone take that away from me- no matter what!  
  
  
She smiled to herself as she closed her journal. She reached over and, again, silently turned off the lamp and placed her journal under her pillow. She laid down and snuggled close to her pillow. She knew it was hardly dark, but the sooner she got to sleep, the sooner she woke up, and the sooner she got to see Auggie. She felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of seeing him soon.  
  
"I am happy," she smiled to herself while drifting off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott scraped at the ground with a stick. He wanted to know David's problem, as weird as it sounded, he wondered if he could maybe help David with it.  
  
Scott: What kind though? Come on, it is good to tell.  
  
David rolled his eyes, thinking about the consequences that would arise if he told  
  
David: I can't tell  
  
Scott gave him a confused look  
  
Scott: Why not? You are safe at Horizon, no one is going to diss you or anything for it.  
  
David looked at the ground again  
  
"They wouldn't understand," he thought to himself…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Auggie walked around the pile of wood and put a hand on his hip.  
  
Auggie: What are you doing back here, migo?  
  
Eric looked away from Auggie, not wanting him to know that he had been close to tears  
  
Eric: Just thinking, is that a crime now, too?   
  
Auggie held up his hands  
  
Auggie: Nah man, I was just askin'  
  
Eric stood up and when he did he hit the dirt with his hand  
  
Eric: YEAH, well maybe it's just none of your business  
  
Eric put his hand behind his neck and looked away, but when he tried to run, his feet wouldn't move  
  
Auggie: Then I'm makin' it my business. We're family here, and you don't keep secrets from your family  
  
Eric rolled his eyes  
  
Eric: So that would mean I have a homeboy brother?  
  
Auggie inched a little closer to him  
  
Auggie: One he actually is sittin' here wantin' to help, so you gonna do somethin' about it?  
  
Eric looked around as a lost look crossed his face  
  
Eric: I don't know what to do  
  
He put his head down and closed his eyes. He knew that Auggie would run from him, thinking he was no good, but when he looked back up, Auggie was standing in front of him with a concerned look on his face  
  
Auggie: Then why don't you try and let me help?  
  
Eric took in a deep breath and nodded his head while looking at the ground  
  
Eric: Ok, that would be good  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott threw his stick down on the ground  
  
Scott: Yo man, I'm waitin' here.  
  
David didn't look at him  
  
Scott: Look, I'm hot, I'm tired, and I'm hungry. My mom is sitting back at Horizon waiting to talk to me and…  
  
Scott's voice trailed off  
  
Scott: and I'm in no hurry to talk to her  
  
He folded his arms across his chest and leaned his head back up against the tree  
  
"Why aren't I ready," he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra couldn't take it anymore. He had been sitting in the boys' dorm in pure silence, and the silence had finally gotten to him. It had made him think about his parents and his past, and the last thing he wanted to do right now was to think. He walked down the steps one by one and pulled his hood over his head. It was dark now, and the only light he had to go by was that of the moon and the stars. He did his best to focus on things in front of him so he wouldn't hit anything like he usually did. He walked passed the gazebo and noticed Daisy and Shelby sitting there. He was tempted to go over, but decided against it because he knew they were probably talking about stuff he didn't want to hear at the moment. A curios look crossed his face as he noticed a light coming out from under the supply shed. He furrowed his brow…  
  
"Wonder what is going on in there," he thought to himself curiously as he made his way towards the shed.  
  
He bent down and grabbed a hold of the sheds' door, and held his breath as he lifted it up, hoping Daisy and Shelby wouldn't hear the creaking noise. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized they hadn't heard it. He opened his eyes and was a bit surprised at what he saw…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
David looked over at Scott with a sincere look on his face  
  
David: If I told you, would you swear not to tell?  
  
Scott snapped out of his daydream and turned to focus his attention on David. A confused look crossed his face, but he nodded his head yes.  
  
David took in a deep breath and focused his attention on the moon  
  
David: I guess, in a way, the same thing happened to me…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie relaxed a little as Laura did the same. The girl had stopped crying for the most part, and now was just sobbing off and on. Sophie cringed as an awful feeling swept across her. She knew what it was from though. She felt sick about having to tell Laura about the little boy. She closed her eyes, hoping that something would come to her, she didn't know what, but something…  
  
"Hey"  
  
She turned around to see someone walking down the docks. She recognized the voice, but couldn't quit place it…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott stared at David confused  
  
Scott: What do you mean the same thing sorta happened to you?  
  
He felt his blood pressure rising again. He was furious that this had happened to him, and furious when he found out it had happened to Shelby, but he didn't know if he could take it happening to someone else he knew…  
  
David: I wasn't like molested or sexually abused.  
  
Scott furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes  
  
Scott: What are you talking about then?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby and Daisy still sat there, staring at the very same tree  
  
Shelby: So how long until it falls on us ya think?  
  
Daisy raised an eyebrow  
  
Daisy: I'm hoping soon, but be patient, if it knows how bad we want it to fall, it will take even longer  
  
A confused look crossed Shelby's face as she narrowed her eyes  
  
Shelby: Why do you want it to fall, Daisy?  
  
Daisy: I've already told you that  
  
Shelby continued staring ahead…  
  
Shelby: Yeah, but tell me what happened at home. I know something happened to you over the summer, but what?   
  
Daisy: Nothing  
  
Shelby took in a deep breath as a small smirk crossed her face  
  
Shelby: It will eat you up inside if you don't tell  
  
Daisy: I knew that statement would come back to haunt me someday  
  
Shelby: Well then, live up to what you say  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes  
  
Daisy: *dryly* My father tried, and partially succeeded, at following through with his threat of physical abuse  
  
  
  
  
  
  
David looked over at Scott  
  
David: I was abused by my dad  
  
He looked at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with Scott  
  
Scott felt his heart stop for a brief second. He didn't know what to do, what to say, how to react. He rubbed a hand through his hair  
  
Scott: I'm sorry man…I didn't know  
  
David shrugged his shoulders  
  
David: No one does…until now  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow, and then smirked at Jacky who was punching the punching bag  
  
Ezra: If you beat it much harder it's going to lose it's feathers  
  
She stopped and turned to him  
  
Jacky: That's what I'm aiming for  
  
She continued with her punching, not paying him any attention  
  
Ezra: You know this is Peter's don't you?  
  
She shrugged her shoulders in between punches  
  
Jacky: So, he told me we share things around here.  
  
A look of thought crossed Ezra's face as he sat down on a bucket in the corner  
  
Ezra: I never really thought of it that way  
  
Jacky: Did you ever really think period?  
  
Ezra: You really don't like me do you?  
  
Jacky: and we have a winner  
  
He shrugged his shoulders  
  
Ezra: That's fine with me, because I think you're annoying too  
  
She stopped her punching and turned to face him  
  
Jacky: You box?  
  
A little smile crossed his face as he pointed his finger at himself  
  
Ezra: Who--me?  
  
Jacky: Nah, that little ghost standing behind ya, yeah you.  
  
Ezra rolled his eyes  
  
Ezra: Aren't we in a good mood today?  
  
Jacky: Actually, I'm doing my best to hide the bad on I'm in  
  
She took off the boxing gloves that were on her hand and tossed them to him.   
  
Ezra: Me too, and I'm in no mood to talk about it.  
  
He smirked at the gloves, but began to put them on  
  
Jacky: Good, neither am I  
  
Ezra finally had the gloves on and he stood up, walking towards the bag  
  
Jacky: SO, ya ever done this before?  
  
He slowly, and confusedly, shook his head no  
  
Jacky shrugged her shoulders  
  
Jacky: Just act like you're hitting someone  
  
Ezra put on a shy smile  
  
Jacky: Don't tell me you've never hit someone  
  
Ezra slowly shook his head 'no'  
  
Jacky: God, what kind of guy are you?  
  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders  
  
Ezra: A fight free one?  
  
She rolled her eyes and stood on the opposite side of the punching bag as him. She peaked around the corner  
  
Jacky: It's easy, all that anger you got in ya right now, take it out on this bag.  
  
Ezra made that 'look of thought'  
  
Ezra: You sure?  
  
Jacky: Just do it  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and lightly punched the bag  
  
Jacky: *sarcastically* You almost knocked me down. Boy do you have anger in you  
  
He rolled his eyes at her  
  
Ezra: Ok, I get the point  
  
He punched it again, a little harder this time  
  
Jacky shrugged her shoulders  
  
Jacky: That's a little better. Just give it all you got.  
  
He closed his eyes, thinking about all the pressure he had been through in his short lifetime. The pain his parents arguing had caused him, and the drugs he did that almost ruined his life. He slowly opened his eyes and took all of these feeling out on the punching bag  
  
Jacky: GOOD Ezra, that's good  
  
He didn't stop there, continuing to punch with all his might. It felt good to get it out, and that's what he did, continuing to punch…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott looked at David with a confused/concerned look on his face  
  
Scott: So who did it to you, and why?  
  
David: It doesn't matter who, and why did your step do it to you?  
  
A look of confusion crossed Scott's face and he shrug his shoulders  
  
Scott: I don't know why she did it. She's just wack  
  
David looked at the ground  
  
David: So is my dad…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie let her eyes focus, and when the figure came out of the shadows she squealed for joy  
  
Sophie: KAT, what are you doing here?  
  
Laura sat up allowing, Sophie to go hug Kat.   
  
Sophie: It's so good to see you. I didn't think we would until you got through with your first semester  
  
Kat shrugged her shoulders  
  
Kat: Well, my studies are going good, and Peter gave me a call, saying that you guys could use some help with…  
  
Sophie slowly motioned Kat away from Laura. Making sure they were out of hearing range, Sophie looked back for a moment, but then focused her attention on Kat again  
  
Sophie: That is Laura. She is the one Peter was telling you about I think.  
  
Kat looked at the poor girl. She looked so thin and fragile  
  
Kat: Is she ok?  
  
Sophie shook her head  
  
Sophie: She has had a rough night, and I still haven't found a way to tell her about the little boy  
  
Kat nodded her head, still looking at the girl  
  
Kat: I will do what I can to help her.  
  
Sophie smiled at Kat  
  
Sophie: I know you will, and thank you  
  
Kat gave a small smile and nodded her head  
  
aSophie: So how long will you be here?  
  
Kat looked at Sophie now, instead of Laura  
  
Kat: My professor said I could have two or three days of absence. I explained to him what I would be doing, and he said it could go as a credit since I am studying to be a counselor anyway  
  
Sophie smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder  
  
Sophie: Oh, I know you can't wait  
  
Kat: I know, I am just so excited  
  
A huge smile crossed Kat's face, then it slowly disappeared  
  
Kat: Peter told me about Juliete, is she going to be ok?  
  
Sophie nodded her head yes  
  
Sophie: We just have to get her calorie count back up, and keep it up this time  
  
Kat put her hands in her coat pocket and nodded her head   
  
Kat: Peter said it would be best if I talked with Laura in the morning, so I am going to go and get settled in  
  
Sophie nodded her head  
  
Sophie: Do you have a place to stay? You can always stay with Peter and me?  
  
Kat smiled and shook her head 'no'  
  
Kat: I'm going to stay at Hank's tonight  
  
A worried look crossed Sophie's face, and Kat noticed this. She smiled at Sophie  
  
Kat: Don't worry, he is working, it will be just me.  
  
Sophie breathed a sigh  
  
Kat: I know what you and Peter taught me. I called him to let him know I was coming, and he said he would leave a key.  
  
Sophie smiled at her and nodded her head, a little embarrassed for jumping to conclusions  
  
Sophie: Well we will see you tomorrow then, I know the Cliffhangers will be so excited  
  
Kat smiled thinking about her former group, or should she say family…  
  
Kat: I can't wait to see them, too.   
  
Sophie smiled at her as she gave Kat another hug  
  
Sophie: We will see you tomorrow then  
  
Kat nodded her head and walked away  
  
Sophie looked up at the stars  
  
"Thanks for that something," she said silently, with a new found strength.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott looked at David, beginning to understand why he disliked his dad so much  
  
Scott: He did it to you, huh?  
  
David slowly nodded his head  
  
Again, a look of pain crossed Scott's face. He was hurting inside. Someone else went through what he went through…  
  
Scott: Do you want to talk about it?  
  
David shook his head  
  
David: I'm not ready to talk about it  
  
Scott nodded his head understandingly  
  
Scott: Well, um, if you ever are…  
  
David nodded his head, knowing what Scott was thinking.  
  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes, but after a while Scott slowly stood up. David watched as he did so. Scott walked over to David and extended his hand. David looked up at him, and could see the heart in his eyes, even though it didn't compare to the pain that David felt in his heart. He grabbed Scott's wrist and pulled himself up. He put his hands in his pockets, Scott doing the same.   
  
David: Do you ever feel you're free? I mean, not from everything, but from a secret that has owned you for so long?  
  
Scott looked at the ground and nodded his head  
  
Scott: I know what you mean  
  
They both began walking back to Horizon…  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking back-Scott and David walking   
On the memory of---Laura crying in Sophie's arms   
The dance we shared---Shelby and Daisy staring at the tree   
Beneath the stars above---Auggie sitting and talking with Eric   
For a moment---Ezra punching the punching bag  
All the world was right---Peter sitting in the lodge with his head in his hands   
How could I have known---Kat walking to her car   
You'd ever say goodbye---Jacky wiping the sweat of her brow  
  
And now I'm glad   
I didn't know   
The way it all would end   
The way it all would go   
Our lives are better left to chance   
I could have missed the pain   
But I'd of had to miss   
The dance   
  
Holding you I held everything---Scott with tears in his eyes   
For a moment---Shelby putting her arm around Daisy   
Wasn't I the king---Sophie looking up at the sky  
But if I'd only known---Auggie rubbing a hand over the back of his neck   
How the king would fall---Peter walking around outside   
Hey who's to say you know---David staring at the ground while walking  
I might have changed it all--- Ezra punching the bag with all his power   
  
And now I'm glad I didn't know   
The way it all would end   
The way it all would go   
Our lives are better left to chance   
I could have missed the pain   
But I'd of had to miss the dance   
  
Yes my life is better left to chance   
I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss….the dance   
  
  
  
************************************************************************************* 


End file.
